Fugindo da Realidade
by Grace Black
Summary: Sirius não suporta mais permanecer trancado dentro da casa que ele sempre detestou. Em uma noite onde tudo se torna excessivo, ele foge pela noite em sua forma animaga em busca de um pouco de sanidade.Vencedor em 3º lugar do 2º Challenge HP,Need For Fic.
1. Fugindo da Realidade

**Título:**Fugindo da Realidade

**Autor:**Grace Black

**Beta:**Mônica Black

**Categoria:**" Vencedor em 3º lugar do 2º Challenge HP – Ships Secundários do forum Need For Fic", Drama

**Advertências:**HP5, Personagem Original, Sirius/Bellatrix

**Classificação:**P-13

**Capítulos:**One-shot

**Completa:**[ X] Yes

**Resumo:**Sirius não suporta mais permanecer trancado dentro da casa que ele sempre detestou. Em uma noite onde tudo se torna excessivo, ele foge pela noite em sua forma animaga em busca de um pouco de sanidade.

**Fugindo da Realidade**

A cozinha de Grimmauld Place 12 ainda era o lugar mais limpo e arrumado da casa inteira. Sirius passava os dias vagando pela casa, ou simplesmente sentado em uma cadeira na cozinha, com os pés apoiados sobre a mesa, fitando o nada. O imenso nada que sua vida havia se tornado.  
Perdera tudo. Perdera seus melhores amigos, perdera 12 anos em Azkabam, onde também perdera sua sanidade, e agora, preso naquela odiosa casa, perdia sua liberdade.

O seu precioso tempo de vida se esvaia ali, entre aquelas paredes mofadas, mergulhado em lembranças amargas. Precisava sair dali. Necessitava acima de tudo buscar um pouco de ar fresco que lhe enchesse o pulmão de vida e sanidade. Aquela casa tinha um efeito sobre si tão devastador quanto os dementadores de Azkaban tinham. Sugava as suas forças, o deixava doente com as lembranças que ele lutava por esquecer.  
Se a Ordem da Fênix não o deixava lutar, ele precisava encontrar um novo motivo para sua vida. Cuidar de Harry e o proteger não era o suficiente se não lhe deixavam lutar.

Perdido em seus pensamentos nefastos, foi tirado se seu torpor ao ouvir Kreacher resmungar em seu minúsculo quarto. E aquele simples resmungo do elfo doméstico, foi a gota d'água que fez a taça de paciência de Sirius estourar.  
Ele precisava se mexer, viver, ver outras pessoas, conversar. A semana havia corrido no ritmo veloz e ao mesmo tempo lento, que aqueles que se isolam do mundo costumam sentir. Não havia visto ninguém à semana inteira. Ninguém da Ordem sequer se dera o trabalho de passar pela sede e dar um "alô" a Sirius. E aquele isolamento o perturbava de uma forma insana.  
Quanto mais tempo ele passava ali sozinho, mais ele constatava que definitivamente era um Black. Ia enlouquecer como sua mãe havia enlouquecido sozinha naquela casa no auge da guerra. Ia enlouquecer como a maioria dos Blacks enlouquecia, e pereceria na loucura.

Levantou-se de um salto da cadeira e saiu da cozinha. Iria sair dali naquele exato instante e ninguém sequer saberia, já que ninguém havia aparecido à semana toda, não seria agora que alguém se daria ao trabalho. Subiu até seu quarto e vestiu seu casaco preto de viagem. Londres podia ser bem úmida e fria naquela época do ano.  
Ao sair pela porta da frente de Grimmauld Place, Sirus parou no degrau de entrada, olhou bem para os lados, observando se alguém estava vigiando o local. Já era quase meia noite e nenhuma alma viva se encontrava na rua e na praça em frente. Satisfeito pela rua deserta que lhe proporcionar uma fuga fácil, ele se transformou em sua forma animaga e se esgueirou pela rua vagando como um bom cachorro vadio.

Era maravilhoso poder esticar as pernas e sentir a brisa gelada de Londres.  
Andou sem rumo por várias ruas, preferindo a sombra escura ao invés da parte iluminada pelos postes.  
Enquanto andava, vendo o movimento do início da madrugada londrina, imaginava onde poderia ir. Então, lembrou-se de um beco escuro e mal freqüentado por tipos estranhos trouxas, que ele e James costumavam freqüentar muitos anos atrás. A bartender era bonita, disso ele se lembrava. Mas a vida dele não dera uma pausa enquanto estivera em Azkaban. Os dias correram, e talvez ela nem estivesse mais lá.

Talvez o bar escuro, sujo e mal freqüentado, não mais existisse. Mas não custava nada ele verificar. Rumou veloz pelos becos dos subúrbios londrino até encontrar a rua certa.  
Havia motos estacionadas no final do beco, o que com certeza significava que o bar ainda existia. Entrando em um local mais escuro da rua, Sirius voltou á sua forma humana, e foi de encontro ao final do beco e ao tão prometido bar.

O ambiente era quase o mesmo que ele se lembrava, lúgubre, com tipos estranhos, duas mesas de sinuca, algumas mesas de madeira com dois ou quatro bancos, o balcão do bar e a morena de cabelos negros e olhos azuis servindo bebidas. No canto do bar, um senhor de cabelos brancos sentado em um banco baixo, fumando um cigarro apoiado na espingarda que avisava a todos a lei do lugar: Comporte-se, aproveite a noite.  
Com a cabeça baixa, tentando chamar o mínimo de atenção, Sirius se dirigiu ao balcão. Sentou-se em um dos bancos altos e pediu uma dose de wisky. A garota logo o atendeu.

Mas ela não era mais tão 'garota', era uma mulher. Bonita ainda, com os traços que ele se lembrava de anos atrás. E da mesma forma que ele era capaz de se lembrar dela, ela parecia capaz de se lembrar dele, apesar dos anos em Azkaban terem devastado grande parte da beleza de seu rosto.  
Não havia mais ninguém a quem ela deveria servir no balcão. Todos já estavam com as suas bebidas e fitavam o copo enquanto pensavam na vida.

Ela se aproximou novamente de Sirius e colocou a garrafa de wisky em sua frente. Apoiou-se com os cotovelos no balcão e o fitou de modo intenso. Ele sentiu-se obrigado a olhar para ela, e se assustou com o que viu.  
Lembrou-se do porque sempre insistia com James para freqüentarem o local, lembrou dos lábios cheios e aparentemente suculentos que a boca da garota do bar lhe lembrava. Lembrou-se do formato e da cor dos olhos, do sorriso de lado, do nariz empinado, o cabelo longo e negro caindo pelas costas, a voz aveludada e o corpo bem feito da pessoa que a garota do bar lhe fazia lembrar.

Aquele bar era o refúgio que ele a muito utilizava para fugir da insanidade que a mulher, que a garota do bar lhe lembrava, o colocara. Da infinitude de 'ses' que a sua mente lhe bombardeava cada vez que ele se encontrava com a cabeça desocupada com qualquer coisa que o levasse para longe daqueles pensamentos que ele lutava por afastar. Do desejo que o consumia e que ele lutava por esquecer.

As infinitas possibilidades que sua vida teria se a realidade não fosse como fosse, perturbava-o desde muitos anos. Desde que entrara em Hogwarts ainda menino, imaginava sua vida como a de outra pessoa. Uma realidade alternativa talvez. Mais feliz, mais alegre, mais bonita, melhor realizada, e não aquele monte de merda em que se encontrava.  
A mulher a sua frente sorriu um riso aberto quando ele a fitou.

_Me lembro de você. - ela disse o fitando curiosa.  
_Eu também me lembro de você – Sirius entrou no papo. Não era por isso que ele ansiara? Alguém com quem conversar?  
_Você tinha uma bonita moto, e sempre vinha acompanhado de um amigo. Depois de um tempo, parou de aparecer.  
Sirus acenou com a cabeça confirmando a boa memória da mulher.  
_O lugar continua o mesmo, e você só ganhou alguns anos. Continua bonita, como sempre foi. – ela riu com o elogio, e jogou os cabelos para trás.  
_Ainda te lembro a pessoa pela qual você passava horas me fitando e imaginando que um dia pudesse ter? – ela perguntou de forma astuta. Sirius demorou a responder a esta indagação. A mirou novamente, cada traço, cada detalhe, lhe lembrando uma época que a muito ficara para trás.  
_Você lembra o que ela poderia ter se tornado. Não o que ela é hoje, perigosa, nenhum pouco confiável, insana e obsessiva. Você é a visão da saudade que eu sinto, de todas as realidades alternativas que eu gostaria de estar vivendo agora, ao invés desta que me prende em vida. – ele conseguiu por fim responder. E ao analisar aquelas palavras novamente, ele percebeu o quanto daquilo era verdade, e o quanto ele desejava que a vida tivesse tomado um rumo diferente daquele.  
_ Você nunca a teve?  
_ Ela nunca me pertenceu, se a tive como inteiramente minha, foi apenas por pouco tempo. Ela era um desejo rebelde e juvenil, a única parte da minha vida familiar que eu gostaria de ter ao meu lado, mas para isso eu precisaria passar para o "lado dela" e eu não venderia a minha alma ao demônio para ser jogado ao segundo plano em sua roda obsessiva e louca.  
_ Mas tudo na vida é relativo não é? E se você tivesse vendido sua alma e ficado com ela, talvez a sanidade dela não tivesse sido corrompida.  
_ Esta é uma das realidades alternativas que eu imagino às vezes, nas se eu tivesse me vendido, teria eu, ficado mais insano do que ela. Pois não conseguiria viver comigo mesmo, sabendo que traíra meus amigos por ela. Quando os dois lados da balança se encheram, o lado dela não tinha assim tantos momentos que me fizessem abdicar do resto da minha.  
_ Então você escolheu o seu caminho, e não deve se arrepender dele.  
_Não me arrependo. Só gostaria de não ter tomado alguns decisões que influíram significantemente na merda em que tudo se tornou. Perdi tudo há 15 anos, e hoje quase não tenho pelo que viver. Tenho apenas uma sombra do que fui, e uma sombra pelo o que lutar.  
_ Mas pelo menos você tem essa sombra. E se não tivesse nada?  
_Se eu não tivesse nada, teria permanecido em Azkaban. Preso e louco. – ela franziu o cenho devido àquelas palavras que ela não entendia ao todo. Mas ao menos agora sabia por que ele não voltara mais ao bar por todos aqueles anos. Estivera preso. Bem, imaginara algo do tipo. Todos os freqüentadores do local eram pessoas que já haviam passado por algo semelhante.  
_ Bom, mas você ainda tem uma vida não é? Então faça que o restante dela valha a pena.

Sirius sorriu para a mulher a sua frente, enquanto enchia mais uma vez o copo com uma generosa dose de wisky. Firewiky era mais forte e mais saboroso, mas Sirius sempre gostara das bebidas trouxas.  
E a mulher á sua frente tinha razão. Ele deveria viver o que lhe restava, não era?

Já que talvez sua vida não fosse tão longa assim, pois a mulher que se parecia com ela, havia jurado uma vez limpar o nome da família e matar todos aqueles que a haviam desonrado. Sua obsessão ultrapassou qualquer sentimento que pudesse ter. Na lista negra dos traidores Sirius e Andrômeda despontavam como os maiores inimigos. Resolveu não pensar mais naquilo. Se tivesse de acontecer, aconteceria.

Mudou de assunto, perguntou sobre o tempo. Sobre Londres dos últimos anos. Ela respondeu, conversou, fez perguntas, riu, gargalhou um riso solto e contagiante quando ele fez uma piada. Fê-lo sentir-se vivo. Aquela fuga da sede da Ordem valera a pena. Revisitar aquele bar valera a pena.  
A madrugada corria solta, e o sol ameaça despontar quando Sirius resolveu ir embora e voltar para sua prisão de paredes mofadas, para os ecos estridentes do horrível quadro de sua mãe, para os resmungos de Kreacher. Mas ele voltaria àquele refúgio mais vezes. Conviver e conversar com alguém que estava de fora de toda aquela loucura contra Voldemort lhe deram um sopro de vida. Quase como se realmente estivesse em uma de suas realidades alternativas que imaginava. Quando se levantou para ir embora se lembrou de uma pergunta que há muito tempo queria fazer.

_ Freqüentava este bar há anos, e pretendo continuar de agora em diante, por mais que escapar do lugar que eu estou seja complicado. E apesar de todo este tempo, jamais perguntei o seu nome.  
_É verdade, ambos não sabemos os nomes um do outro. O meu é Isabella, e o seu?  
_Sirius.  
_Muito Prazer Sirius. Volte sempre.  
_Eu voltarei.  
Sirius saiu para a rua mal acreditando naquele nome. Isabella soava tão Bella de Bellatrix, que a aparência que lhe lembrava a tão odiada prima parecia uma face do destino a zombar do amor que ele sentiu e do rumo que ele gostaria que sua vida tivesse tomado.

**N/A:** Olá, sentei para escrever uma Remus/Tonks e saiu essa sobre o Sirius. Ele simplesmente tem VIDA PROPRIA , e domina tudo o que eu vou escrever. Huahuahuah.  
Assim que terminei essa fic, mostrei para as minhas amigas lindinhas e de todas a Ly Anne Black foi a única que me exigiu uma NC, então esta fic feita para o chall, é one-shot, mas ela tem um bônus NC que eu fiz para a Ly. Posso postá-lo no futuro,nem que seja apenas no FF para vocês poderem ler. Espero que tenham gostado. Agradecimentos a Mônica que betou pra mim . *Ly me perdoa eu sei que vc queria betar ela, mas a sua facu estava te matando*  
bjusssss


	2. Bonus

**Bônus: categoria M. (NC-17)**

Mais cedo naquele dia, houvera uma reunião da Ordem, e Snape o deixara tão frustrado com o fato de não poder fazer nada além de aguardar dentro daquela casa que se ele não saísse dali imediatamente enlouqueceria.

Suas escapadelas durante a noite eram a únicas coisas que mantinha a sua sanidade. O vento frio das ruas de Londres, a neblina carregada, a chuva fria de novembro antecipando a neve que logo começaria a cair. O bar, as conversas e risadas. Era um sopro de vida. E era exatamente disso que ele necessitava agora.

Estava sozinho novamente. Remus não quisera ficar no Grimmauld Place, a presença de Tonks era demasiado incomoda para ele. E logo que Remus se foi, Ninfadora não viu motivos para ficar, ele ainda daria um murro em Remus por ficar fugindo de uma coisa tão óbvia quanto ele e Tonks . Mas enfim, podia se preocupar com Remus depois. Naquele instante ele tinha planos melhores em mente.

Encontrou a sua antiga jaqueta de couro, acessório indispensável anos atrás, e vestiu. E que saudade ele sentia de sua moto, de poder voar silenciosamente pela noite, e de fugir dos trouxas com James em sua garupa.

Nostalgia, ele conhecia uma nostalgia viva, e era para lá que ele iria naquele exato instante.

Calçou as botas de motoqueiro e saiu. Realizando o mesmo ritual, se transformou em sua forma animaga e vagou pelas ruas até chegar ao beco de entrada para o Bar.

Entrou já em sua forma humana, e foi ate o balcão. Ele não mais chamava a atenção dos tipos estranhos que vagueavam pelo bar, já que sua presença ali se tornara constante.

Sentou no banco alto e deleitou-se com a visão de sua Bella trouxa. Pediu um wisky, bebeu conversou e sorriu. Repetiu esta mesma seqüência à noite toda, e quanto mais bebia mais a sua Bella trouxa lhe parecia sua Bella bruxa.

A madrugada correu alta, e quando o sol ameaçou a lançar seus primeiros raios Sirius percebeu que todos já haviam ido embora.

Havia somente ele e Bella.

Ela andava por entre as mesas, limpado-as. Ele se levantou e foi para mais perto dela. Escorou-se em uma das mesas de sinuca, e observou em silêncio o trabalho dela. As mãos que pareciam delicadas apesar do constante trabalho duro, o corpo bem feito, a cintura fina, os cabelos longos e negros, a pele branca. Aparência esta que poucas mulheres conseguiriam conservar ao longo dos anos. E ela não mudara absolutamente nada desde a época em que ele freqüentava aquele bar com James, ainda era encantadoramente linda e extremamente perturbadora. Sua semelhança com a prima louca e comensal o confundia, mas ela não tinha a arrogância e ganância de Bellatrix.

Isabella era sensata, sincera e honesta. Ela era o que ele gostaria que Bellatrix fosse. Mas suas projeções não seriam capazes de transformá-la uma na outra e muito menos fundi-las em um único ser.

O trabalho dela parecia ter terminado enquanto ele divagava ao observá-la. Isabella se aproximou e sorriu para Sirius, enquanto estendia a mão para tocar a lapela de sua jaqueta de couro.

_Lembro-me dela também. A inseparável jaqueta de motoqueiro. O que aconteceu com a sua moto?

_ Ela está com uns amigos. Não sei se vou poder tê-la de volta por enquanto. – Sirius respondeu enquanto tocava a mão dela que ainda segurava a sua jaqueta.

Seus dedos se fecharam em torno do pulso fino da mulher sentindo sua pele quente. Exatamente a textura que ele imaginara, macia e delicada apesar do intenso trabalho manual.

Sirius buscou os olhos dela. Eles não tinham a tonalidade certa, não era azul petróleo quase negros como os de Bellatrix, eles eram mais claros. A boca no entanto poderia ser a mesma, lábios cheios e vermelhos. Mas não tinham o sorriso sarcástico e sacana de sua prima.

O formato do rosto, o cabelo longo, tudo lhe remetia à Bellatrix.

Ele poderia lhe chamar de Bella, sem que ela soubesse que existia uma metade Trix que ele também desejava.

Agindo quase que involuntariamente, a mão deslizou do pulso ao longo do braço, passando lentamente pelos ombros e indo para a nuca, enquanto a outra circundou a cintura dela lentamente, como que dando brecha para que ela recuasse, e a puxou para mais perto.

Sirius a devorava com os olhos. E um segundo depois, a devorou com a boca.

Os lábios cheios e doces quase o fizeram gemer pela saudade daquele gosto de vinho tinto. O gosto dela era o de vinho suave, enquanto o de Bellatrix sempre fora o do seco.

E foi como se uma torrente de água explodisse por um pequeno vazamento, e ele queria mais, muito mais.

Sirius aprofundou o beijo e exigiu sôfrego cada pedaço daquela boca e língua quente. A estreitou em seus braços e desceu as mãos pelas costas dela, enquanto ela enlaçava seu pescoço e mexia em seu cabelo.

Isabella mordeu sensualmente seu lábio inferior, e com as duas mãos em suas nádegas Sirius a puxou para fazê-la sentir o estado em que ele já estava. Ele girou o corpo e a encostou na mesa de sinuca, com as bocas sempre se buscando, ela tirou a jaqueta dele e a blusa.

Tateou pelo corpo dele, o conhecendo, explorando cada pedaço. Sirius emagrecera muito enquanto estava em Azkaban, mas nos últimos tempos seu corpo já começava a voltar ao que era antes. Os músculos ainda estavam lá, o corpo bem desenhado deleitava Isabella que há muitos anos se imaginava com aquele homem tão peculiar e misterioso.

Sirius tirou a blusa que ela vestia e se deparou com o sutiã de renda preta. Beijou cada pedaço do pescoço ate o colo e investiu em brincar com os seios por cima da renda.

Quando Isabela encontrou o fecho do cinto de Sirius e o abriu, ele a levantou e a sentou na mesa subindo as mãos pelo interior de suas coxas.

Ela se afastou dele, subindo mais ate o meio da mesa e se deitou. Sirius retirou-lhe a bota, a saia que lhe cobria ate abaixo do joelho e a meia calça preta, deixando-a somente com o conjunto de renda negra.

Isabela ofegava em expectativa enquanto Sirius retirava sua própria bota e deixava sua calça cair pelas pernas. Subiu na mesa mirando cada pedaço do corpo de Isabella. Seria possível que ela seria tão branca, macia e quente quanto Bellatrix já fora?

Retirou seu sutiã, mordeu e sugou a pele leitosa. Desceu por seu tronco e brincou com a calcinha antes de tirá-la. Cada gemido que Isabella lhe dava era como se ele ouvisse a voz de Bellatrix sussurrando seu nome.

As bocas se buscaram novamente, enquanto as mãos de Isabella voltavam a explorar o corpo de Sirius. O maxilar forte, os cabelos longos, os ombros, as costas largas, o abdômen liso e a extensão de seu membro que lhe roçava as pernas a deixando doente por mais contato. Ela o queria dentro de si. E como se ele soubesse naquele exato instante ele a preencheu e ela ofegou.

Ele não foi gentil, e ela não queria que ele o fosse.

Ambos matavam uma sede que a muito queria ser saciada. A força com que ele se movia dentro dela a deixava cada vez mais excitada. E ele sussurrava "Bella" como se hora estivesse ali com ela, hora com outra pessoa. Mas ainda assim, era com ela que ele estava. Era o corpo dela que ele sentia, e a boca dela que ele buscava.

Sirius aumentou o ritmo e prendeu as mãos dela acima da cabeça. Ela envolveu o corpo dele com as pernas o puxando para mais fundo dentro dela, ate que terminaram juntos afogando o grito um na boca do outro.

Não se moveram, e ela não o deixou sair quando ele quis. O prendeu sentindo todo o peso dele sobre si.

Se dependesse dela ele nunca iria embora.

Se dependesse dela ele a teria para sempre.

E ele teria assim, a sua Bella.

**N/A: Bônus especial para Ly Anne Black ... que de todos foi a única que me exigiu isso. Para você amore ^^**


End file.
